The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of shaping plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers. Apparatus and methods of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this way, it is known for example for blow moulds or blow mould parts to be arranged on carriers and for these carriers to be capable of being folded together and unfolded, in which case plastics material pre-forms are expanded to form plastics material containers in the interior of the blow mould, in particular by being acted upon with compressed air, in a closed state of this blow mould.
In this case two mould carrier shells are provided as a rule, on which the blow mould parts are arranged in a fixed manner in each case. These mould carrier shells are arranged in turn on a blow mould carrier or a blow mould carrier part respectively. In this case it is also known for a three-dimensional stamped seal, which surrounds the half-shell mould carrier shell in the outer radius thereof, to be capable of being arranged for example on a side of the pressure pad between this blow mould carrier and the mould carrier shell. This seal forms in this case a cavity which can be acted upon with compressed air during the blow moulding procedure. As a result of this stressing with compressed air the two blow mould parts are pressed against each other during the actual shaping procedure and, in this way, inaccuracies of the container thus formed, in particular at the transitions of the two blow mould parts, can be prevented
In this case fastening means for the mould carrier shell on the blow mould carrier are usually attached outside the sealing window mentioned above. These points on the mould carrier and also on the mould carrier shell are strongly affected by the blow moulding process, however, so that relatively large deformations can occur here during the blow moulding process.
The object of the invention is to satisfy the constantly increasing quality requirements made of PET bottles, and to produce higher-grade products by the aforesaid blow moulding process. A higher quality of the plastics material container produced is to be achieved, in particular at the transition region which is formed by the meeting of the two blow mould parts. In addition, an opportunity should be provided in order to increase the stability in the mould carrier and the mould carrier shell during the blow moulding process.